


Irrational fears

by whizzk1d



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Good Sibling Clay Jensen, I want the jensen’s to be a happy little family, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Justin Foley Needs a Hug, The domestic scene we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzk1d/pseuds/whizzk1d
Summary: “i’m scared of needles”“but Justin-”“i know how it sounds Clay”——————————————A Jensen’s movie night where everyone is fluffy and lovely(teen and up for swearing mainly!)
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley & Lainie Jensen, Justin Foley & Matt Jensen, Justin Foley & The Jensens
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Irrational fears

The Jensen’s movie nights started spontaneously one friday night when Justin pointed to the dvd’s on the shelf in the living room and said he’d never seen the goonies, or the titanic, or any of the avengers movies and many many more of the movies sat on the shelf. Clay was outraged at this news, spending ten minutes explaining the importance of media and film until Lainie interrupted him and asked why they didn’t just sit down and show Justin the movies instead of lecturing him about them.

Today Justin, Clay and Lainie were sat bundled up on the couch: Laine on the right hand side, Justin next to her, Clay next to justin and a space left for Matt. They had blankets draped over them and were waiting for Matt to finish microwaving the popcorn. It was stranger things night (which Clay liked to argue technically wasn’t a movie but was greeted with Justin telling him to “shut the fuck up and watch the show”) and they were on episode 6 season 3.

Matt walked back in with two large bowls of popcorn, one situated between him and Clay and the other between Justin and Lainie, Lainie picked up the remote and looked at her boys, making sure they were ready before she pressed play.

As the theme tune started up Justin rested his messy mop of curls on Clay’s shoulder, leaning into his brother and throwing popcorn into his mouth every now and then. It wasn’t unusual for Justin to lounge all over Clay when they were watching a movie or a tv show, the first time it happened they were watching Big Hero 6 and Justin had quietly curled up and rested his head on Clay’s lap. The older boy had tensed up slightly and Justin and jumped up, apologising for if he made Clay uncomfortable but he only smiled and unfolded his arms to let Justin lie back down. 

Lainie smiled at the two teenagers who looked so comfortable in each other’s presence. She used to wonder how Clay would’ve acted if he had a sibling, if he would be cold and mean towards them or want to play with them all the time, Justin coming into their lives had proven that Clay was a loving brother who would do anything for Justin, big or small, and to say Lainie had been surprised the first time she witnessed them being so open towards other each other was an understatement. To her Clay was always very secretive but with Justin he was so relaxed. She couldn’t help but think Justin was what their little family was missing all along.

The four jensens watched in (mostly) silence until a certain scene popped up. Justin watched as Steve Harrington was tortured by russians, a needle being slipped into his neck. He gulped quietly and waited a few seconds before speaking up.

”I’m scared of needles” 

He could already tell Clay was looking down at him quizzically, and he didn’t blame him, coming from him the statement didn’t make any sense. 

“But Justin-” Clay started

Justin sighed against his shoulder. He could feel Matt and Lainie looking at him with their eyebrows furrowed.

”I know how it sounds Clay,” he said “when i was shooting up it was different because i was in control and i knew where there needle was going and i knew after i stuck it in my arm i’d be high again but hospitals and needles, i’m not the one in control anymore”

Clay took a breath and then wrapped his arms around his brother, with lack of knowing anything better to do. Matt and Lainie let the words sink in and then Lainie moves forwards and placed a hand on Justin’s leg. 

“You know we’re always here for Justin, we’ll always be by your side any time you need shots at the doctors or if you ever need bloods taken. We’re always in your corner Justin, all of us.” She spoke softly but her words were firm and reassuring and the youngest boy smiled warmly at her. Matt looked at how vulnerable Justin looked, clinging onto Clay as if someone was about to come and snatch him right off the old blue sofa. He wanted to do anything to protect his youngest son.

That’s what Justin was, his son, their son. And if that meant movie nights every friday, or holding his hand at the doctors he would do whatever he had to to make him feel safe and protected.

As stranger things continued Justin relaxed further into Clay’s arms, thinking about how lucky he was to be saved by such an amazing family, and he would never go near another needle unless he had to. And when he did they would all be right along side him, helping him through the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> upset with s4 so filling the black hole in my heart with justin foley fluff xx
> 
> this is my first work on A03 i’m sorry if it’s shit and kinda short!


End file.
